happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Part Where He Pranks You
The Part Where He Pranks You is an episode featured in Specy Spooktacular V. Roles Starring *Jerky *Morton and Mix Featuring *Sniffles *Pranky *Drama *Coconut *Senseless Appearance *Gator *Vanilla *Paws *Cuddles *Squabbles *Handy Plot Part 1 Inside their house, Morton is busy making a pie at the kitchen while Mix is trying his science prank. Morton then sees Mix running towards him at the kitchen. Morton, while eating some of his pie, is trying to understand what Mix is going to say (as Mix "talks" by using hand signals) and then happily agrees what Mix just said. They both high-five before leaving their house. The duo are now seen running to the park and trying to find their prank victim, who is actually Jerky. Morton tries to search Jerky at the park while Mix is ready for the pranks he made until he's distracted by Sniffles's experiment. Jerky appears behind Mix silently and ruins his work by kicking him off. Shocked, Mix tries to take his stuff quickly but Jerky throws it away and finally mixes it into Sniffles's experiment, causing it to explode and the mixture to splatter on Mix. Mix's body is coloured by the splatter, has his body burned slightly and is then attacked by birds. Jerky laughs at Mix and calls Mix a moron. Morton finally finds Jerky and quickly catches him. Morton tells Mix that he caught Jerky but Mix angrily throws bird corpses into both of them before leaving the park alone. Morton arrives at his doorstep and tries to call Mix. No response. Morton goes into the house to search for Mix and finds him inside his room. Mix is seen performing his experiment and his room is pretty messed up, making Morton worried. Morton tries to ask Mix but Mix just gives him a thumbs up. Morton feels a bit relieved and goes to the kitchen to continue his meal but ends up being shot by multiple pies that were tossed from the kitchen, slipped by a soap on the floor and blasted outside the house by Mix's mixture. Mix sees Morton outside the window and smiles when Morton fell for his pranks. Morton is surprised by Mix's agressive prank and tries to see Mix through the window but his eyes is blinded by the flash from Mix. Jerky, at the park, meets Morton sitting alone at the park. He laughs at the sad Morton and tries to insult him until Morton angrily pushes him. Both of them try to start a fight until they see Mix happily killing more birds at the park with his potion and unknowingly killing Gator who is underground as his potion gets spilled on a broken gas pipe, causing a small "colourful" explosion from the underground. Both Jerky and Morton are literally surprised by Mix's behavior. Mix then turns his sight towards Jerky and Morton. Jerky calls Mix a "moron" once again, causing Mix to get outraged and blast them with a fire extinguisher. Both of them land into Pranky's house. Pranky is shocked when he sees Morton and Jerky landed into his house. Jerky seems to be angry and Morton wants Pranky's help. Pranky giggles when he sees Morton's conditon and the fact that he appears without Mix. A huge explosion is then heard at the town. Cuddles's head falls into Pranky's house along with a broken test tube, which belongs to Mix. Pranky then agrees to help Morton out. They rush into the town only to get trapped there, as the town has turned into a huge test chamber by Mix. Mix then appears on the huge broken screen and gives a sign that he is actually a genius. He shows off his stuff until the screen is about to fall on them, but they easily avoid it by running away. Part 2 The tree friends who are trapped inside the area have become Mix's test subjects, including Morton. Pranky is trying to find out how to get to Mix while Jerky just tries to destroy the place by throwing some objects all over the place. Drama then shows up with bruises. She tries to get their attention and points to something, which is a coloured fog rushing towards the area. Shocked, all of them run away into another area, while also being attacked by huge pies and sprays. They managed to survive and go inside a room. Morton is seen eating a huge pie from the previous area while Jerky tries to grab it from him. Pranky, who has broken his glasses and also burned by the spray, is seen about to fall into a pit. Drama tries to grab him but the joybuzzer from Pranky shocks her, making her fail to save Pranky from falling. While both Morton and Jerky fight for a pie, Drama is screaming when she sees a pack of rats run into the room and attack Morton and Jerky for the same pie. Shocked, they once again run away from the room only to get into another one of Mix's tests, which involves avoiding cushion-like crushers. Jerky laughs at it until Mix appears on the screen and presses a button. Squabbles is then shown running at the hallway and gets crushed by a cushion, creating a loud fart sound at the same time. They decide to run from the crushers at the hallway while holding their ears because of the noises from the cushion-like crushers. They then meet Coconut at the hallway who tries to break the wall. The wall is broken, giving all the survivors a chance to escape from the crushers. After succeeding in escaping from the hallway, Coconut still tries to break another wall but Jerky then grabs him and tries to break the wall with Coconut's helmet. Drama tries to calm both of them down. Morton sees an unknown gun at the floor and tries to shoot it to the wall. Instead of breaking the wall, Morton suddenly creates a portal to the outer space, causing all of them to begin being suck into it. They hold on to nearby objects to avoid being sucked into the outer space. Morton once again tries to shoot into the portal while Jerky throws away some rats that landed on his face. The rats then land on Drama, causing her to scream, lose her grips and also end up being sucked into the portal. Morton happens to shoot the gun into the portal, causing half of Drama's body to get sucked into the outer space while another half is left inside the room. Morton seems to have an idea about the portal gun until Jerky grabs it from Morton and throws it into the wall, causing it to break and create another portal again. Coconut is then hit by satellite pieces from the portal along with half of Drama's body. They then start to fight again until Mix appears again on the screen, interrupting their fight. Seeing both Morton and Jerky, he shakes his head and presses another button. Morton angrily shouts at Mix before both Morton and Jerky get tossed into another room, meeting Senseless and Handy. Mix appears on the big screen and presses a button, summoning some sticky green slime on the floor. Jerky is about to laugh but changes his mind when the slime begins to cover the room. It's also hot, burning his feet. Morton begins helping both Jerky and Senseless to get on a safe platform but fails to help Handy. Because of his lack of hands, Morton can't reach and grab Handy, so Handy finally melts in the slime. Jerky then sees a door at the other side of the room and tells Morton but both of them can't reach the door because of the slime covering the floor. Jerky has an idea and pushes Senseless to the slime. Seeing that Senseless gains no effects from the slime, both Jerky and Morton use him as a "boat" to reach the door and then enter the room, finally meeting Mix. Jerky angrily tries to attack Mix but can't since Mix has some dangerous tools around him. Morton tells Jerky to move back but gets slipped by a banana peel. Morton then pushes Jerky into Mix, causing them to collide. Morton, realizing a chance, quickly jumps on Mix, slaps his face several times and angrily scolds him. Morton then slaps Jerky with a pie. Mix then "awakens" into his normal state and starts to cry. The duo finally hug each other while Jerky tries to disturb them but gets slipped by a banana peel and crashes into the wall, causing the whole test chamber to collapse, ending the episode. Deaths *Sniffles is killed inside the explosion. *Gator breathes poisonous gas and gets intoxicated. *Cuddles is beheaded. *Pranky fell into a pit. *Squabbles is crushed by a crusher. *Drama is cut into half by the portal. *Coconut is hit by satellite pieces. *Handy is melted by the hot slime. *Morton, Mix, Jerky and Senseless (debatable) died when the chamber collapsed. Destructions *Sniffles' experiment exploded. *The sewer exploded. *A fire extinguisher crashed into Pranky's house. *The town is almost destroyed and turned into a test chamber. *The huge screen fell and shattered into the ground. *Coconut break the wall. *The portals to outer space unintentionally created inside a room. *Many objects sucked into the portal. *The portal gun is broken. *Satellite pieces crashed into the room. *The green slime burned the floor. *Whole test chamber collapsed. Trivia *This episode has very strong references from Portal 2: **The main antagonist in this episode is Mix, who is actually a protagonist in the early part of the episode. The same goes to Wheatley from Portal 2. Both of them got very angry when being called "moron". **The test chamber almost looks similar to the one from Portal 2. **The portal gun was used by Morton and Jerky inside a room. **The hazards are crushers, pits, slime/goo and rats/turrets. **Some scenes are almost similar to the ones in Portal 2. **The title is actually derived from one of Portal 2's chapters, "The Part Where He Kills You". *Jerky called Mix a moron very clearly without speaking gibberish. *This is the first episode where Mix's voice is heard, as he giggled in few scenes. *Jerky is actually responsible for everything that happened in this episode as he's the only one who caused Mix to rage. *This episode is actually recycled from a strip of the creator's old comic. The duo have a starring role in the strip. *Paws and Vanilla are seen at the park, witnessing the explosion. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Specy Spooktacular Category:Halloween